


waste the day, spend the night

by hyuckyang



Series: love lies [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Making Out, Pining, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyang/pseuds/hyuckyang
Summary: Despite the fact that Mark was most likely out of his mind, Donghyuck’s lips felt like bliss against his own.





	waste the day, spend the night

**Author's Note:**

> welp, i did this instead of working on my wip with no shame. i don't even know what this other than the fact that i needed some ''enemies'' markhyuck kissing. 
> 
> please enjoy.

Mark’s back is pressed against a wall, the same wall that separated the rest of his life from this moment right here. It feels surreal, and for a short amount of seconds he can't help but wonder if it all was perhaps an illusion created by his drunken mind.

 

The muffled music is the only thing that is grounding him on earth; a distant reminder that he is indeed here, and this is indeed happening. He tries to grasp it by his hands and hold onto it the best that he possibly can.

 

A clear noise in between all of the overbearing sounds makes him snap out of his existential thoughts. He brings his head forward from where it's leaning back against the wall until he is face to face with the said owner of the all too familiar voice. “So?”

 

“What?” He mumbles, voice barely audible between the rap song blurring out of the speakers a couple feet away. The vibrations from the bass shake the wall slightly, making his body tremble alongside it.

 

“Are you gonna do it?” A scoff is directed his way, followed by two furrowed eyebrows. Mark’s fingertips twitch in need to massage them back to their place, but he opts to let his heavy hands fall flat beside him. He sucks in two breaths in order to calm himself down. 

 

If Mark is being honest, he couldn’t for the life of him remember what the so-called “it” was. He tries to dig deep inside his brain for any clues that might direct him in the right direction, but just like he expected - it’s empty, save for a couple of purple clouds and a blue lollipop. A giggle erupts from his lips at the image.

 

“Goddamn it.”

 

It all happens too quickly for his reduced reflexes. One second, he is staring into the disappointed fire burning eyes of his enemy, and the next, they are tightly shut close because  ** _fuck_** , there’s something heavy on his face.

 

”Mark, fucking kiss me back,” it takes him a second too long to understand what was happening. Donghyuck was kissing him. The same Donghyuck that he has spent years and years despising to the point where he feels his insides sting just at the mere thought of him. 

 

”Oh fuck,” he whispers as his eyes glance down, trying to make sense of the view in front of him. He squints to make the blurriness less apparent in his vision. Donghyuck is close to him, closer than what he otherwise would have been comfortable with. If this was just hours ago Mark would've probably pushed the boy back, maybe thrown in a couple of curse words in the mix as well.

 

His eyes are just like Mark’s; cloudy, with a coat of soft red around the edges. The skin under his eyes all the way down to the collar of his loose shirt is rosy, the illuminated light of the bathroom they are in can barely manage to capture the sweet color. Mark's marveling eyes finally land on his lips, that are lightly spit covered due to the frozen kiss they just shared. They are parted in a way that resembles a peach, or some cheesy shit like that. Mark’s dazed mind can barely remember his own name, let alone search for a proper resemblance to describe the inviting lips in front of him.

 

Mark gets a hold of himself this time around. His own hands move in their own accord as they snake up the younger boy’s sides before resting comfortably in the vast skin of his neck, fingers grazing against the bottom of his jawline. He lets his eyes flutter close before finally leaning in, properly this time.

 

The first thing he registers is that despite the fact that Mark was most likely out of his mind, Donghyuck’s lips feel like bliss against his own. It feels like having your soul ascend into paradise before crashing down on a fluffy cloud - scattering around into small pieces that Donghyuck’s lips somehow manage to collect and put together again.

 

At first, it was a simple shy kiss, the weight of it all slowly settling down on both of them. Donghyuck’s lips are plush against Mark’s delicately thin ones, and in spite of the fact that they barely moved against each other, simply having him flushed against him was enough to make him snap awake.

 

Memories of all their fights, the borderline rude remarks thrown between them on the daily, the harsh glances and everything in between plays like a movie cassette behind Mark’s eyelids. On instinct, he presses down on the fast forward button until the only sight he sees is Donghyuck’s blushed face right before he leaned in.

 

His grip on Donghyuck’s neck tightens, not harshly, but enough to gain him a soft moan from the shivering boy in his embrace. His lips follow the same suit, growing more confident for each heartbeat exchanged between them.

 

Like a light switch that had been pressed down inside of him, Mark turns Donghyuck around in a way that makes his slender body collide roughly against the wall behind him. Their lips separate for no longer than an agonizing second before Mark reconnects them again, sloppily.  

 

They kiss open-mouthed, their breaths mixing in together as one. Mark doesn’t know exactly what Donghyuck tastes like, whether it’s the deep flavor of alcohol, or the thick aftertaste of the weed they smoked earlier with their friends or something completely different - anyhow he was hooked.

 

Donghyuck hands settle on his shoulders, rubbing the material separating his skin from Donghyuck’s impatiently before he finally pulls off Mark's thin jacket off his shoulders. It falls down gracefully behind him on the dirty floor. Mark couldn’t find it in him to give a shit, not when the only thing on his mind is a loop of Donghyuck's breathy moans each time he sucked on his tongue with extra pressure.  

 

His skin burns sensationally alongside the drag of Donghyuck’s fingers, almost as if they ignited their very own life force inside him. His fingers travel from his broad shoulder up 'til he reaches Mark's soft hair strands. He threads through them, unknotting the small hair knots due to his naturally wavy hair. 

 

”Fuck,” Donghyuck whimpers as Mark bites down on his lower lip, a reaction to the nails massaging his scalp. Before Donghyuck can pull away, Mark starts chasing his lips blindly until he finally reconnects them again. In the core of him is a fire that is bubbling restlessly, traveling all the way south to his growing bulge. He wonders if Donghyuck can feel it too.

 

His thoughts get confirmed when Donghyuck breaks the kiss with a cocky smile on his bruised lips. His fingers snake lower until he reached Mark’s belt and tugs him impossibly closer until Mark's groin is rubbing against his covered thigh. The almost unnoticeable friction makes Mark throw his head back with a low groan due to the desperation building inside of him. He ruts against the younger boy, pants growing louder and louder.

 

Donghyuck attaches himself to Mark’s neck, moist lips running alongside one of his more prominent veins.  He leaves small butterfly kisses scattered beside it before licking long stripes, covering most of his skin with slick spit. The cold air coming from the AC above them hit his wet skin, making goosebumps rise all over his body and an uncontrollable shiver run down his spine.

 

”Mark,” Donghyuck sounds ruined next to his ear, breathing out his name sinfully. He repeats it, dragging each syllable out in what resembled a whine. ”I’ve wanted to do this for so fucking long.”

 

Instead of providing an answer, Mark directs his lips towards Donghyuck’s in a hungry matter. He pours out every emotion, every want and every need he has ever felt underneath the pure hate he had exhibited for the boy all those years. As he is starting to sober up, he can’t help but wonder if it all was just a simple disguise - and this is actually all he has ever wanted all along.

 

Donghyuck melts in his hands, like chocolate on a hot summer day. He runs his tongue alongside his lips until eventually, Donghyuck opens up to him again. This kiss is far different from the rest as if hidden words were threatening to spill the second they parted. He knows Donghyuck feels it too, by the way his hands rests softly on his cheeks, fingers tracing his cheekbones lightly.

 

When the need for air overtakes them, they part hesitantly, a string of saliva connecting them innocently. Donghyuck’s tongue darts out between his well-loved lips and breaks it in half. It looks like he has something else to say, but chooses instead to take a step to the side, leaving the bubble surrounding them. Mark feels cold almost in an instance.

 

”You probably won't even remember this tomorrow,” Donghyuck says, his gaze turning into something Mark would call heavy. Mark shakes his head quickly, hands still around his waist. He takes the same step that Donghyuck took prior, making them once again stand right in front of each other.

 

”So, remind me again tomorrow,” he whispers, voice taking a sudden softness to it. He had never used that tone with Donghyuck, and it takes him back just as much as the boy in front of him. 

 

Donghyuck shakes his head lightly, his hair bouncing against his sweat covered forehead gracefully. ''This is just your boner speaking, I know you hate me,'' he mutters under his breath in an attempt to keep his voice as steady as possible, with no success as it wavers at the end slightly. 

 

Mark takes a deep breath, his head slumping forward, resting against Donghyucks shoulder. He tries to halt the spinning thoughts around his head before raising it when he manages to get enough courage. ''I don't hate you, Hyuck,'' It's only when Donghyuck smiles that Mark realizes that he had let the nickname slip out of his lips. He blames the alcohol in his system instead of the real urge he had felt ages ago where he hopelessly wanted to use it. 

 

''Let's talk about this tomorrow,'' Donghyuck says, voiced laced with a teasing tone. ''For now, just kiss me.'' 

 

Mark is more than happy to comply, after all, they had a whole lifetime in front of them where they could discuss, and not when they were crossfaded in a toilet paper filled bathroom in some random frat party. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckyan) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckyang)
> 
> love you.


End file.
